


[Vid] Body Talks

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Fred Astaire & Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: 1930s, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: That game that you're running, baby...you've already won.  (Fred & Ginger.)
Relationships: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 129
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterladyvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/gifts).



**Password: festivids**

**Download:** [video here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z74v3ld4ac5xqsr/BodyTalksFinalSigned.mp4/file) and [srt subtitle file here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p0fxprycd7ugd8h/BodyTalksFinalSigned.srt/file)

**Music:** 'Body Talks (Remix)' by The Struts feat. Ke$ha

Streaming version is subtitled; click on 'CC'. Lyrics are [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/struts/bodytalksremix.html).


End file.
